


Teeth [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Money To Burn, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Would ye hurry it up a bit?"The detective skidded to a halt just before the door, not opening it: he recognized that voice, and it usually meant trouble. "O'Malley? Is that you?" he called, suspicious.-or-A small piece inspired by O'Malley's remark about a 'fantastic opportunity'.REFERENCES TO S01E20 MONEY TO BURNThis is part of Inktober 2020, Thursday 8th October - Teeth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Teeth [Inktober 2020]

It wasn't a knock so much as a battering bang on the office door that announced the arrival of the visitor. Jeff looked up from his report on Mrs Gelding's cheating husband to try and see who it was, but couldn't make out anything past a vague and rectangular shape. Marty had left for home half an hour ago, so it was unlikely to be him. Jeff got up slowly, hurrying when the door shuddered under another pound.

"Would ye hurry it up a bit?"

The detective skidded to a halt just before the door, not opening it: he recognized that voice, and it usually meant trouble. "O'Malley? Is that you?" he called, suspicious.

"Open the door, Jeff, my arms are getting tired!"

The door was opened with caution, but Jeff stepped back as his friend stumbled in, three boxes stacked in his arms. Lurching over to Marty's desk, the boxes were dumped, then the Irishman turned his back on them, wiping sweat off his brow that wasn’t completely imaginary.

"Do ye have to keep a top floor office?" he asked, smiling his customary smile, "It's a lot of stairs from the car to-"

"What are you doing here, O'Malley?" Jeff asked curtly, unimpressed. "Is this the 'fantastic opportunity' you were talking about last week?"

"Yes and no," was the cagy reply, "do you have any whiskey?"

"Not until you've explained yourself." Jeff said flatly. "It's- half past nine at night, and you turn up here with three heavy boxes! What's going on?"

O'Malley stood up straight, opening his hands to his friend. "It's no secret, Jeff, the job went wrong. We got the boxes alright, but someone had got there before us and switched them- so, really, I didn't steal anything." he placated, before Jeff had a chance to say anything. "The problem is, I'm now stuck with- well. Not what I wanted."

Jeff had moved to sit behind his desk, and was leaning back contemplatively. "What are you stuck with then?"

"Teeth."

That made the detective sit up. "Human teeth?!" he exclaimed, voice rising. "You come here with boxes and boxes of-"

"-false teeth. Pairs of 'em."

"How many?"

"Twenty seven thousand, according to the labels." The Irish opportunist put both his hands on Jeff's desk, imploring him. "Please, for old time's sake- you've got to help me get rid of them!"

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write a c c e n t s
> 
> This was fun to work out, I quite like the character of O'Malley in a strange sort of way. Definitely works well with Jeff, they bounce off each other well :'D


End file.
